Inner Reflections
by DarkEiraStar
Summary: Yuna is the only known female born in this generation to Lord Inutaisho's clan, but Sesshomaru wants to have nothing to do with her. Will Sesshomaru gain the wisdom to see that its his duty to mate with her? SesshomaruXoc and all normal pairings


_Can any one truly escape the past? The experiences of the past mold and create who we are today; denying them is like denying yourself. If you burn the roots of the past will the tree be able to stand? What if you have no leg to stand on and your past is much as a mystery to you as your future? If you're so sure you know who you are, then why are you so afraid of what you've become?_

**5:30am**

_He waged war…_

She stared at her reflection in the broken hand mirror, self pity evident in all her features. Her young child slept not more the two feet away from her. The child's father was gone – killed in the war. This was all she had left. The woman turned away discarding the mirror. Soon it would be too late for them, the western lord would come and with him death would follow. They would take her child, her pure and innocent Yuna. She would die.

She was a mated female, her husband on the opposite side. As she looked down at her daughter, she knew she had felt sorry for herself long enough. Her death was already decided, but she would insure the survival of her own daughter. If she waited here then the western lord's men would find them first. They may harm Yuna before delivering her to their master, and she would not allow that.

She dressed and put on her armor-armor that had not seen use in three hundred years. She awoke her child, dressing her in her best clothes. Yuna complained, but obeyed her mother without questioned. They had run from their home like cowards, and now they would leave this one behind.

"Yuna, my darling daughter, we have to leave this place."

"But Mother you said Father would come and find us here."

"Hai, I know sweetie. Your father won't be joining us; he has gone from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain, Yuna. We have to leave now."

**1:00pm**

_It was over as soon as it began…_

She was having a hard time getting to him with Yuna, but she would ensure her daughter's life. The Lord Inutaisho was rumored to possess kindness; even if that were not so he was a part of a dying breed. The dog demon population was slowly dying out, fewer and fewer females were being produced. Yuna was an opportunity he would not be able to pass up.

She carried her child through the forest, staying hidden as much as she possibly could. She was traveling ever closer to her enemy's camp. She was not afraid for her own life, but for her daughter's. She had no idea what the demon lord would say, but she hoped for the best.

"Mother, where are we going?" Yuna spoke in her childish way, not yet being able to pronounce her T's.

"I'm taking you to a place that might mean safety for you." She stroked her daughter's hair trying to calm her down.

"Are you afraid?" It was such an innocent question she couldn't lie to her.

"Hai. I'm very afraid."

"Is someone going to hurt you?" She held back tears, slowing down her movements so she could look at her child.

"No one is going to hurt me." Yuna reached up and wiped away her mother's tears.

"Then why are you crying?" She hugged her daughter tightly sobbing into her hair.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you," her voice cracked with emotion, tears staining her face. "I want you to be safe."

Yuna didn't speak again.

**6:45pm**

_Words are meaningless…_

She entered the camp the demon Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands. The guards moved to stop her, though she noticed their hesitation in doing so. She knew exactly what she looked like to them. She was a demoness of the same clan of their master. Clan was passed down through the females not males this insured the male would look for a mate from his own clan.

"Hold and identify yourself." The guards commanded her. He inner beast growled at them, who where they to speak to her in such a way.

"I have a matter to speak about with your master." She stood her ground standing tall and regal. Yuna held tightly to her mother, she did not like this place at all.

"Tell me your matter, and I will decide if it is important enough for my lord's ears," The man obviously believed in his own importance.

"This matter is for your master's ears only. I only gave you the courtesy of coming through the gates." The guard was unsure of himself now.

"Mother, why did we have to come here?" The guard seemed to notice the child for the first time, and seeing her seemed to make the decision for him.

"Escort this woman to Lord Inutaisho; send someone to let him know she is coming." Yuna and she were brought to what looked to be a war room. There was a map of the surrounding land hung from the wall, as well as one on the table. Inutaisho was there with many of his officers, they were discussing strategy.

"The quicker we end this war the better; there have already been many deaths on both sides. Haruki is a fool for dragging it on this long." Inutaisho did not seem threatening, but she could tell she could tell how strong he was. He noticed their presence as soon as they walked in. "Leave me gentlemen; I have a matter I must attend to." He looked at her as if she were translucent. He knew exactly who she was. She bowed before him and forced her daughter to do the same.

"Lord Inutaisho. I am Demon-Princess Nariko. I have come here not for myself but for my child." He allowed her to rise.

"Your husband is my enemy, and swore to slay me in this war, yet I hear he has died; why would you dishonor his memory by coming here." Nariko's temper flared.

"My husband was a fool. He risked his entire clan to start this war over an offense that did not exist. I will not see my daughter slain over his arrogance. She belongs to your clan, as do I."

"Nariko, you gave up your allegiance to my clan when you married into his, you swore to fight with them." Even to him she looked defeated, the harsh years of war has taken away her laughter.

She sighed," Cousin, my husband is dead, my home burned to the ground, and I am your enemy. I did not come here to ask for forgiveness. I know you can never trust me. Yuna is all I have left in this world, and I would like to leave it knowing she will be cared for as she should. Our kind is dying out, and she is pure of blood." He looked down at the child. Yuna she has called her, was a beautiful child. She had the purest and brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and her hair was black as a raven's wing. Yuna was of his clan, she had sworn no oath to another.

"Nariko, what would you have me do with her?"

"Yuna will be yours to rise as you wish. I hear that you have a son; she could be a possible mate to him. If that is so then you can train her to be someone he deserves. She will soon becoming into her demon powers. Your son will need a mate that is strong and wise, she can be that woman for him. Your clan is growing smaller and smaller. My daughter will be able to ensure for a time that it remains pure. "

"You speak the words of truth. There have not been any females born in my clan this generation, and I fear for my son. I'm sure it will be harder in his own time as lord." Inutaisho watched her carefully. She was looking down at her daughter, who has not fully followed their conversation. Yuna looked at her mother, not sure what was going on.

"Yuna you must go with this man." She started to protest but Nariko silenced her. "He is of your clan, and you must listen and obey him as you did your father and me. He will protect you because I no longer can."

"I want you to protect me." She knew Yuna wouldn't understand, she probably won't for a very long time.

"Yuna my darling, one day you will understand, and know that your mother loves you very much. I'm so proud of you already, be a good girl." She stood up face the demon lord. "I surrendered myself to you, Lord Inutaisho." She expected death, she welcomed it, but reality is harsher.

"Demon-Princess Nariko, you are exiled from both the western and southern lands. You are striped of your title, and it will be given to your daughter. If you ever try to start a rebellion against me or my clan you will be executed and your daughter punished. From this day forward you will never be allowed to see or speak with your daughter again. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." Nariko picked up her daughter and handed her to the demon lord. "Treat her with kindness." When Yuna realized she was leaving, she started crying and struggling in Lord Inutaisho's arms. "Be strong Demon-Princess Yuna, make your clan proud."

_I never saw my mother again._

**Several Months Later**

_Tears poured down like a thunderstorm…_

"Lady Yuna… Lady Yuna!" Yuna could hear her maid, Mura, calling her, but she didn't care. She stared to the north, the direction she was sure her mother went. She missed her so much. Lord Inutaisho forbade her to ever see her mother again. She didn't understand why. She couldn't understand what her mother had done. They said she was a traitor to her clan, but she didn't know what that meant. Words like betrayal, traitor, and whore escaped her. Yuna heard the maids whispering such things and when she asked Mura about them later she just told her to ignore them.

"Lady Yuna, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. I have to get you ready to leave. You will be going back with Lord Inutaisho." Yuna looked at Mura and then continued to look out the window. "Yuna," Mura sighed and sat down beside the girl, "You mother is a wise woman, and she would not want you to miss her." Yuna looked at her, tears filling her eyes.

"Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't she protect me anymore?" Mura pulled Yuna into her arms and stroked her hair.

"Did your mother ever tell you why clan is so important?" Yuna did not reply, and Mura continued. "There are eighteen dog demon clans, four are the royal families of the four lands, six make up the guard and nobles, and eight make up the guard and the more common demons. There is no way to change your clan, the clan markings are there when you are born and long after you die. You are from the Western clan. The moon rises from the west so it as always been the symbol of your clan. When the leader of a clan goes to war, all of its member are obligated to join them as you father was when went to war. Clan signifies how you will be treated through your life, what resources are open to you and who you can call on in times of trouble." Yuna had stopped crying and was looked up at Mura's face. "Now we must hurry. You have to leave soon. I'm sure Lord Inutaisho will tell you more of your clan if you ask him."

Mura was able to get Yuna dress in time and fix her hair. The child was beautiful, she was sure that one day many of her clan would want her. Mura had already packed the child's things. There was not many as Yuna had lived in this Fort for the past several months. Mura herself had been called from the castle when the child was place in Lord Inutaisho's care. "Come now Yuna, Lord Inutaisho is waiting."

**12:00 noon**

_The bridge was burned…_

Yuna sat on top of a dragon-like demon with two heads. Lord Inutaisho walked ahead, and several guards walked both behind and around Yuna. There was a lot of things she did not understand, but even her child's mind could understand she would never be coming back to this place.

_Yuna…_

Yuna looked around; she was so sure her mother had just called her name.

_Yuna darling don't look around, only you can hear me._

Yuna was aware that her mother sounded far away. 'Mother where are you?' Yuna thought inside her mind.

_I am far away Yuna. Tell no about this because I would get in trouble. Yuna my darling child, grow strong for me. Train your body and mind and let no one best you. You will face many hardships in your life but you must never give up. _

'I'm afraid without you. I don't want to do this on my own.'

_Yuna, you will never be alone. Inutaisho is strong and will guide you when I cannot. He will protect you, and when you feel like you can stand no longer he will be a helping hand. Yuna you are not alone, I will always be with you. As long as you never forget me, I will be with you Yuna. _

'I don't understand!'

_Yuna, I have to go now. You are the most precious thing to me in this world. Never forget where you came from. Make me proud Yuna. Don't cry for me. I did this for you. One day you will be able to understand. I love you… _

'Mother!' Yuna cried in her mind, but she was already gone. Tears filled her eyes. They were tears of anger.

**One week later**

_Anger filled his eyes…_

They arrived two nights ago. Yuna had been given a room of her own and several people looked after her. Today she would meet Lord Inutaisho's son, Sesshomaru. He was much older than her, already the age of twelve. The maids had told her he was very different from his father, but would not explain what they meant. They dress her in her most elegant dress fixed her hair in the newest fashion, and made sure she knew the proper decorum.

They would be having lunch together along with Lord Inutaisho. They maids lead Yuna to the dining room where she was presented to Lord Inutaisho and Lord Sesshomaru. "We present the Demon-Princess Yuna of the Western Dog Demon Clan." Yuna bowed and she was supposed to do. Sesshomaru glared in her direction.

"Thank you. Yuna come and sit down." Yuna obeyed Inutaisho and sat at her place across from Sesshomaru.

"Good Afternoon Lord Inutaisho, Lord Sesshomaru." Inutaisho smiled at her good manners, Sesshomaru just glared. Yuna had never seen someone look at her that way, she wasn't sure what to do, or what she had done to make him so angry.

"Good Afternoon Yuna. Sesshomaru say hello." Sesshomaru did not want to be here, he had no need of a mate nor did he want one.

"Good Afternoon… Yuna." Sesshomaru words sounded like poison to her. They ate in silence for the most part; Lord Inutaisho asked her questions about how she had been, if she had ever been trained in anything. Sesshomaru refused to take part in the conversation.

"Lord Inutaisho," Mura entered and bowed, "I need to put Lady Yuna down for her nap now." Inutaisho nodded. Yuna stood and began to walk toward Mura and the door when she heard Sesshomaru speak.

"What a stupid, ugly, silly girl." He said it with such hatred. Yuna was never able to tell anyone what exactly happened to her, but she felt something inside her bare its fangs. From the onlookers point of view they saw Yuna stand still, her eyes turning blood red, and then in her place was a giant black dog. It jumped at Sesshomaru, going for his throat. Sesshomaru dodge out of its way. It was powerful, but in experienced.

"Yuna! You need to calm down." Yuna couldn't hear him, her instincts had completely taken over. She continued going after Sesshomaru again and again. He was always just out of reach, and that just made her angrier. She heard a roar to her left, an alpha roar and she cowered. She could not defy an alpha.

Inutaisho had not changed forms but he was still very intimidating. "Yuna stop now!" She obeyed her tail between her legs. He put her into a corner before come close to her and grasping her face in his hands. "Listen to me Yuna, breathe deeply. Sesshomaru apologize to Yuna. Now!" She tried listening to him, but her anger did not want to die down.

"I refuse to. Her actions have just shown how stupid she really is." His voice made her anger burn hot, and she growled in rage.

"Then get out of my sight." Inutaisho was angry at his son but there wasn't anything he could do. "Yuna listen to me. Think of your mother. He eyes and her hair. Think of her strength and kindness." She breathed deeply and tried to think of anything besides trying to rip out Sesshomaru's throat. She was able to calm down after a few minute and returned to her normal form but she was exhausted. "Good girl," he whispered to her. "Mura, take Yuna to her room."

**6:45pm**

_Out of sight…_

"What should do with Yuna?" Inutaisho asked his general.

"She will have great power when she is older. You son, Lord Sesshomaru seems to be the problem more so than her. His place is here. Perhaps it would be best to separate them until she has gained better control of her power and he has learned wisdom. Consider the way he acted, my lord, Lady Yuna had every right to attack him." Inutaisho was thoughtful

"Sesshomaru will have to mate or he will face the chance the other lands will invade. Yuna is the only female to be born in this generation of my clan. She is the best mate for him." Inutaisho paced as he walked, he was unsure of what he should do. He had wanted Yuna to stay here. "Where do think I should send her?" His general thought for a few moments.

"My wife recently had twins. They're a few years younger but he would have playmates and receive the best education. I would train her in how to use a sword. I can teach her to lead an army, but you would need to teach her how to rule the land." Inutaisho nodded.

"Make the arrangement. The less those two see of each other the better. I will visit every chance I get." Inutaisho looked out the window at Mura playing with Yuna. He wondered what kind of person Yuna would become. Would she live up to her name, or would she become like his son?


End file.
